


It means so much

by Av_bio



Series: Vintage Warblers Au [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Diners, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Av_bio/pseuds/Av_bio
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Vintage Warblers Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096331
Kudos: 7





	It means so much

Today was a slow day at the diner, luckily Blairs shift was nearly over, just one more hour. Seb had not arrived yet, so there wasn’t really much to do out front, so she decided to go in to the back, on her way letting Marley, another waitress, know where she was going. As she arrived at the back of the diner, she saw Meatbox, another co-worker. His real name was Richard but Blair doesn’t think she has ever called him that, in the 2 years she has worked here. It was only last year that she actually found out his name wasn’t Meatbox. He was one of the cooks here, and since it was a slow day, he had also chosen to find other jobs to do.

‘Hey, a delivery just come in?’ Blair asked.

‘Hi, yea it did, want to help?’ Meatbox replied.

‘Yeah’ She said, picking up the stock list from the table and a pen from her apron, ready for him to shout out the delivery.

They went on like this for a bit, quietly working together to sort the deliveries, occasionally Meatbox leaving to sort some food out for a customer, until Marley came in to the back.

‘Hey Blair, Sebs here.’ Marley says, before ducking back out.

Blair looks to Meatbox.

‘Go, I can finish here.’ He says

‘You sure?’

‘Yes, now shoo!’

Blair leaves.

As she walks through the door in to the front of the diner she sees Seb, she was beautiful as always.

'Hey you.' She smiles at Seb.

'Hey' Seb replies. 'How long left?'

'15 minutes, why?'

'Well you see, I want to take this girl out on a date down to catch a film and maybe get some food after.' Seb said.

'She a pretty girl?' Blair replied

'The prettiest,' Seb grinned back.

'You know I find that hard to believe.'

'And why's that.'

'Because I'm looking at the prettiest girl here.' Blair said.

Seb began to blush at that, beaten in her own game. She could hear Marley quietly laugh beside Blair.

'So what do you say?' Seb said trying to get over her slight embarrassment.

'I say yes, of course.' Blair grins.

'Fab!'  
\---------------  
They carry on talking for the remainder of the shift. As they leave Blair shouts a goodbye into the back to Meatbox and off they both went. The movie theatre was only a block away, as the approach they pondered their options, it was limited due to the fact it only was a small town theatre but luckily there was one option they both had been waiting for to come out.

'Thunderbird 6?' Seb said.

'You betcha' Blair replied.

Blair lent against Seb for the duration of the film, which for the most part was great, besides the laughing puppets scene, Blair knew she would have nightmares about them tonight.

They went to eat at a takeout place next to the theatre and sat outside, feeling the gentle breeze as they ate their meals.

'Thank you.' Blair said out of the blue.

'For what?'

'Treating me like this, for taking me out.'

'It's nothing.'

'It sure doesn't feel like nothing, this has been one of my best days out for a long time, and we didn't even do much, maybe it's just, being around you that makes it so much better.' Blair said, looking up into Sebs eyes.

'Maybe.' Seb smiled, grasping Blair's hands, pulling her closer.

Blair blushed as she inched closer to Seb, eyes locked with her. 

Their lips finally met, the kiss was gentle, both girls just melted into it, enjoying the sensation. They parted slowly, smiling at each other.

'I feel so lucky right now' Blair whispered grinning to Seb. 

'So do I'


End file.
